


Simple Bliss

by thatarikuchan



Series: An Urchin's Plea [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alolan Piers AU, Gen, Songwriting, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatarikuchan/pseuds/thatarikuchan
Summary: A song to commemorate a moment in life. In the midst of it all, a simple bliss rings true.
Series: An Urchin's Plea [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692547
Kudos: 3





	Simple Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, happy pride month! This is something I've been sitting on for quite a bit! Enjoy my companion art as well as a bonus piece a friend did. @zEeerin1 on twitter!
> 
> As always, feel free to follow me on twitter for updates on art, fics, the poems and more :3  
> twitter.com/merluvli

_When all is said and done,_

_Your memory will be what imprints on others’ minds…_

_Your words, your actions._

_At the heart of it, we’ll all be seafoam in the end._

_A dawning realization._

_However,_

_This vessel is mine to shape and form,_

_To polish, to shine._

_I’ll thrive._

_A clean slate to alter how I see fit._

_It is as much a part of me as it is useless in the afterlife._

_Something wasn’t quite right._

_A thorn in my side,_

_Poking_

_Poking_

_Poking._

_A constant annoyance._

_I didn’t think I needed anything else._

_Yet something was missing._

_What was once comforting now brings unease..._

_Lets go deeper,_

_Breathe in and take the plunge._

_What was that?_

_I dropped that title long ago,_

_Something so trivial you don’t need to know,_

_As the gears started spinning and the years started streaming,_

_I started savin’._

_Lying in wait,_

_Quietly._

_Patiently._

_The oceans remained a source of calm through it all,_

_And when the day came._

_I finally felt free._

_This isn’t some dark secret, just a tale to tell._

_While I’ve got my own demons to deal with,_

_I find solace in this Simple Bliss._


End file.
